Engineering thermoplastics are used for the construction of many components in planes, trains, and automobiles. To improve survivability during accidents, it is important that the engineering thermoplastics meet various flammability performance standards.
A need exists, therefore, for an engineering thermoplastic characterized by high impact strength, good blow-moldability, good injection moldability, amenability to thermoforming, and very low flammability. In particular, it would be desirable to provide silicone polyimide compositions with improved flame retardance.